


4 am on a Rainy Wednesday

by fantasticdrowse



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Maylor fluff, Queen band - Freeform, Sickfic, h/c, maylor sickfic, queen sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasticdrowse/pseuds/fantasticdrowse
Summary: Roger gets ill very early in the morning, but Brian is there to help (pure fluff! no smut!)





	4 am on a Rainy Wednesday

Brian opened his eyes. He first noticed how quiet it was in the apartment that was usually full of life. Then he noticed how loud it could become.   
He rubbed his eyes, four times, it had become a routine, and started down the hall. Light poured out of the bathroom door.   
“Roger?” he asked.   
Roger, if it was him anyways, said nothing.   
“Rog, love?” He started again. “Freddie? John?” He called again, confused.   
“It’s me.” Brian recognized the voice immediately.   
“Roger? What are you doing up, love?” He stepped into the bathroom.   
“What does it look like”   
Brian took in the whole image. Roger’s beautiful blonde hair looked wet from sweat. His eyes were bloodshot and he was shaking. Brian didn’t know what to do except hug him, not caring about his current condition.   
“It’s okay,” Brian whispered as he bent down and put Rogers head in his hand. He gently kissed the top of his forehead. “Have you thrown up at all?”  
Roger shook his head slowly, and Brian could tell the movement took everything out of him.   
“Hey. It’s okay.” He carefully put one of Rogers arms around his shoulders and took him to the shared apartments living room. Freddie and John were sleeping in the second room. Brian sat Roger down on their sofa, Roger wrapped in a blanket despite visible beads of sweat running down his face. He took a seat next to him.   
“Rog- why didn’t you say anything?”   
Roger looked straight ahead for a moment and Brian worried his fever was worse than it looked. Then he slowly moved his head towards him. All Brian could notice was how beautiful his pink cheeks looked in the moonlight, the streets below wet with rain.   
“Ah, you know. Didn’t think it would get this bad.”   
Brian laughed. “You should have spoken up anyways. It’s alright now I suppose.”  
Roger coughed.   
A few moments went by.  
“Tell you what Rog- we’ll get Fred to cancel practice tomorrow, and tomorrow we’ll take your temperature and get you some medicine. You look awful.”  
Roger shivered and pulled his blanket closer to his body.  
“Alright. That sounds okay.”  
Brian wanted to bottle this moment. Sure, the man to his left wasn’t his usual full of life not-quite boyfriend, but it was peaceful, just Roger and him.   
He glanced at the clock, it was 4:34. No cars were on the street, and the only activity Brian could see from their fourth story apartment was the rain coming down. It was beautiful. He felt a melancholy aching in his heart. This moment was theirs. He looked down. Roger had fallen asleep. He didn’t mind.


End file.
